


Sun

by Yaoi_is_Still_Ruining_My_Life (Bloody_Jeans)



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Adorable, Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Drabble and a Half, Fluff, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Some Humor, Sunlight, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7503351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_Jeans/pseuds/Yaoi_is_Still_Ruining_My_Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bunny keeps the cruel sunlight away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this Tumblr fan-art post:
> 
> <http://bloodyjeansfanfics.tumblr.com/post/145109820522/eruriererilover-awwwwwwww-u>  
> 
> 
> I finally managed to figure out how to link it. :D 

Something hot resting on his palm wakes him. Jack's eyes flutter open, and he whimpers when he sees the sunlight streaming through the curtains, about to hit his face next.

Jack turns around, abandoning the pillow he was spooning, and furrows deeper into the fuzziness surrounding him. Bunny is still asleep, so Jack is careful when he snuggles tighter into his chest, fingers scrunching up in the Pooka's fur.

Just as the winter spirit loses himself to his dreams again, one of Bunny's eyes peers open. His paw reaches over to take the pillow Jack was cuddling and pull it up to cover the back of his head. Making sure it's not bothering the younger spirit, Bunny holds it high enough to block the sunlight and then closes his eyes.

Jack murmurs incomprehensibly and drools onto Bunny's fur, but a content smile graces his lips anyway.

The Pooka finds he doesn't mind so much then.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading, and be sure to leave some feedback! If you'd like, you can also check out my new RotG fanfic called _Hear it from the Grapevine People_. :) See you next time!
> 
> \- xoxo Jo


End file.
